Persona : The Shining Chaos
by Hayato Arisato
Summary: Kisah ini diawali oleh kebencian dua anak manusia pada umat manusia atas kejahatan yang mereka lakukan. Kebencian itu membawa kegelapan pada dunia. Hanya SEES dan IT yang dapat menghentikannya. P3xP4. Re-make. R&R please!


**The Shinning Chaos**

**By : Hayato Arisato**

Please Enjoy it!

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : I never own Persona 3 or Persona 4. Saya hanya punya fanfiction ini dan CD PS2 Persona 4, Persona 3, Devil Summoner 2, Kingdom Hearts, dan... **-gak penting- **-**death glare dari para reader-

Warning : Contain Spoilers, OOC, Chara Death, Gaje, abal, dsb.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning Days**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah yang melibatkan nyawa seluruh umat manusia (tentu saja di dunia sini, bukan dunia kita). Kisah ini diawali dengan kebencian dua orang anak manusia terhadap umat manusia yang selalu membunuh, menginginkan kematian karena putus asa dan berpikiran negatif. Kebencian mereka melahirkan sosok kegelapan baru yang dapat menelan semua kegelapan umat manusia.

* * *

**-Unknown Time-**

Seorang pemuda berjubah hitam berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar. Jika kau berada di depan pintu besar itu, kau akan merasakan ketakutan. Entah apa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Tapi, tidak untuk pemuda itu—ia tidak merasakan ketakutan sedikitpun. Di depan pintu itu berdiri dengan tegak, sebuah patung emas yang sepertinya menghalangi pintu itu terbuka. Patung itu berbentuk seorang pemuda.

"Kegelapan yang luar biasa yang keluar dari dirimu, The Great Seal." kata pemuda berjubah hitam pada patung itu. "Apakah kau tidak bosan di sini? Menjaga umat manusia yang selalu berbuat jahat dari kehancuran yang padahal mereka inginkan."

Hening sesaat. Sang pemuda seperti berharap mendapat jawaban dari patung itu. Tapi, tentu saja patung terus membisu.

"Berbahagialah. Wanita penjaga lift telah berhasil menyegel Nyx untuk selamanya—tentu saja jika tidak ada yang berusaha menghancurkan segel itu." lanjut pemuda itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku membebaskanmu dan aku dan kau akan membalas perbuatan umat manusia ini? Ayolah kita berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Sang pemuda berjubah hitam menyentuh patung itu. Dan cahaya yang sangat terangpun menerangi tempat itu (—Dan saat itu juga kegelapan juga keluar ke dunia itu)

* * *

-6 April 2012-

-Evening-

Di sebuah rumah besar di kota Tokyo, hiduplah seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu berbentuk mangkok. Namanya Souji Seta. Dia tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tapi sekarang, ayahnya sedang berkerja di luar negeri.

Souji sedang duduk dengan santai di sofa sedang menonton berita.

Sementara itu dari arah tangga, turun seorang wanita dewasa. Wanita itu menepuk pundak Souji.

"Souji sudah makan belum?" tanya suara lembut wanita itu.

Souji menoleh kepada ibunya dan berkata, "Sudah, okaa-san."

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat dan akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Bisa kita bicara serius?"

"Ya, tak apa-apa. Ada apa?" tanya Souji.

"3 hari lagi aku akan menyusul ayahmu yang bekerja di Amerika." kata ibu Souji dengan sedih. "Kau akan dipindahkan ke Iwatodai, bersekolah di Gekkoukan High School. Maaf ya, Souji."

"Oh begitu?" kata Souji. Ia sedih akan dipindahkan lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tinggal di mana?"

"Kau akan tinggal di sebuah dormitori milik sekolah. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Ayah dan ibu bekerja demi kebutuhan keluarga termasuk aku." kata Souji. "Aku juga akan belajar sungguh-sungguh. Oh ya, berapa lama?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin setahun lebih? Sekarang, siapkanlah barang-barangmu! Kau akan berangkat besok malam."

"Baik." Souji Seta, tujuh belas tahun segera beranjak ke kamar untuk menyiapkan apa saja yang akan dibutuhkan di perjalanan dan selama hidup di dormitori.

Setelah ia menyiapkan barang-barangnya, ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi. Dan setelah selesai, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

* * *

-7 April 2012-

-Late Night-

Souji duduk di dalam sebuah kereta jurusan Tokyo-Iwatodai. Saat ia di dalam kereta. Ia bernostalgia saat kereta yang ia naiki menuju Inaba, kota di mana ia bertemu banyak teman yang menarik. Kau tidak akan percaya (jika ini terjadi di dunia kita) ia pernah melawan makhluk aneh yang disebut Shadows, seorang pelaku pembunuhan yang dapat memanggil makhluk yang disebut Persona (Souji juga memilikinya), dan makhluk aneh berbentuk bola yang mengeluarkan kabut misterius dari pipa-pipa di sekeliling tubuhnya, dan seorang dewi kematian yang bernama Izanami. Semua itu dilewati bersama teman-temannya, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Teddie, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, dan Naoto Shirogane. Ia merindukan teman-temannya dan masa-masa kesenangan bersama mereka.

Setelah sadar dari nostalgianya, kereta sudah sampai di stasiun Iwatodai. Setelah kereta akhirnya berhenti, Souji turun dari kereta dan keluar stasiun.

Ia melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan sudah tepat jam 12 malam. Dia membuka sebuah peta Iwatodai untuk mencari di mana dormitori yang akan ditinggalinya selama setahun.

Entah kenapa, suasana kota itu sangat sunyi—terlalu sunyi, malah—seperti tak ada yang hidup di sana (seperti sebuah kota yang kosong selama beratus-ratus tahun). Alih-alih manusia, hanya ada peti mati yang berdiri dan bercak-bercak darah di mana-mana—entah darah siapa itu. Suasana sangat mengerikan, mencekam, menakutkan. Hampir semua yang ada di sana didominasi oleh warna hijau. Bahkan, seorang lady yang selalu menyinari gelapnya malam—sang bulan, bersinar dengan cahaya kuning yang mengerikan.

Souji merasa agak ketakutan. Tapi, ia tetap berjalan mencari asramanya. Berharap menemukan makhluk hidup—bukan, manusia lebih tepatnya.

Tapi, Souji terkejut. Ia bertemu dengan makluk tanpa kaki dan mata yang ada hanyalah sebuah mulut menjulurkan lidah. Makhluk itu adalah makhluk yang Souji temui di Inaba, Shadow.

Makhluk itu menyerang Souji. Karena pengalamannya dalam bertarung, Souji dapat menghindarinya.

_Kalau ada Shadow, apakah aku bisa memanggil persona?_ pikir Souji. Ia berusaha memusatkan pikirannya dan aura biru keluar dari tubuhnya. Sebuah kartu muncul di tangan kanannya dan Souji meremas kartu. Kartu itu hancur dan bunyi seperti kaca pecah terdengar.

"Izanagi!" sebuah makluk bertopeng, bermata kuning menyala, dan berjubah seperti pakaian yakuza muncul di atas Souji. Makhluk itu membawa tombak yang panjang. "Ziodyne!" perintah Souji. Izanagi mengerahkan tenaganya dan sebuah petir menyambar sang shadow. Shadow itu menghilang.

_Kok bisa ada Shadow di dunia nyata? Jangan-jangan ini bukan dunia nyata_, pikir Souji.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah gedung megah. Ia memasuki gedung itu.

"Permisi. Ada orang?" tanya Souji.

Seorang wanita menjawab, "Ya, ada. Kau Souji Seta, kan? Tak kusangka kau datang di selarut ini." Seorang wanita cantik dan elegan berambut merah panjang menghampiri Souji.

Seorang pria lain memasuki gedung itu. Pria itu membawa koper dan sebuah tas yang sepertinya berisi sebuah alat musik. Ia memakai blazer berwarna coklat yang dikancing dan sebuah celana jeans. Sepatunya sangat bagus dan sepertinya mahal. Rambutnya berwarna coklat susu dengan rambut yang agak acak-acakan.

"Ah dan kau pasti Hayato Kiriyu? Namaku Mitsuru Kirijo. Akan kutunjukkan kamar kalian berdua." kata Mitsuru. Ia mengeluarkan dua kunci dari sakunya dan berjalan ke arah tangga.

**Chapter 1 End

* * *

**

Hehehe... Baru Chapter 1 jadi agak singkat ya? Maaf... -digetok-

Maaf juga saya ngulang lagi fic ini dari awal.

Ok, Tunggu Chapter berikutnya, ya? Udah ada 1 OC yang muncul di sini. Well, maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan tolong Read & Review!

**Next, Chapter 2 : Invansion of Shadows**

**Best regards, Hayato Arisato**


End file.
